


Playing 5 on 1 with Gambit - Jerkin off in the locker room

by Luke_8814



Category: X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cannonball - Freeform, Chest Hair, Exhibitionism, Fanart, French, Gay, Gay Male Character, Gym Sex, Gyms, Locker Room, M/M, Marvel Universe, Masturbation, Masturbation in Bathroom, Masturbation in Shower, Nipples, Older Man/Younger Man, Pubic Hair, Public Masturbation, Showers, Towels, Uncircumcised Penis, Voyeurism, X-Men Inspired, X-Men References, circumcised penis, cum, gambit - Freeform, semen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:07:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24801319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luke_8814/pseuds/Luke_8814
Summary: This story takes place in an alternate universe where Sam Guthrie, Cannonball, is a raging but closeted homosexual. He's very proud that he's developed physically so much since the New Mutants, and is turned on by the thought of his own body. His secondary mutation, which has only started to manifest in the last few years, makes all men around him horny for other guys and go gay. No one except Wolverine is aware of this or remembers the sexual encounters after a few hours. Sam isn't aware of his new power either and just thinks that "straight" guys secretly like to get off with one another but don't talk about it. He doesn't know anything about the opposite sex, and all the women can tell he's gay. Otherwise, he's the same good-hearted lovable goof that he is in the 616 universe.This story happens just before Uncanny X-men #341 when Cannonball fought Gladiator and this is in the Mansion that was rebuilt between Uncanny #280 and X-Men #1In this encounter, Sam and Remy are drawn together in the locker room and masturbate for one another. It's not clear if Sam's arousal powers are effecting Gambit, if Gambit's persuasion powers are effecting Sam, or if both are mixing somehow.
Relationships: Sam Guthrie/Remy LeBeau
Kudos: 2





	Playing 5 on 1 with Gambit - Jerkin off in the locker room

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Jackin Off in The Locker Room](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/634852) by a Dude. 



> [](https://ibb.co/dj73mz6)" />

Tha main men’s locker room in tha new mansion was pretty amazing. It was still down in tha lower levels and still accessible from tha Danger Room. Even though that area wasn’t totally rebuilt, and Aah guess wasn’t really new, just remodeled, it might as well have been brand new tah me. It's was huge; tha size of 3 of tha old one put together. Everyone had multiple individually designated lockers and it was sectioned off between tha lockers and tha changing areas, sinks, stalls and urinals, and tha shower and wet areas. It was mostly carpeted in charcoal gray and lit under low blue lights which had tha unintended effect of making everyone look good under it. Aah had no complaints about that. Let me tell you, it was a long naked walk from one end tah tha opposite. Now Aah‘m a normal young man, virile and ready tah go at any time. Aah‘m straight, but Aah do like tah get off with other guys now and again. Aah get real horny seeing good lookin men of any age naked, and when tha guys in there were changing or showerin Aah tried tah glance at all of them without being too obvious. Aah suspect however that most of em actually liked being looked at and admired for their physiques and endowments. Aah know Aah do.

That night Aah had finished up mah individual workout about an hour before and had followed it up with shower and a steam. Aah was all done and Aah’d just finished getting dressed in front of mah locker and Aah had all mah gear and mah dirty uniform bagged up. Aah was wearing jeans, black boxer briefs, and a red X sweater. Mah mind was in a million places and Aah was mostly flyin on autopilot on account of tha number of missions we’d been out on. Aah slung mah gym back over mah shoulder, shut mah locker, and turned round tah head out but Aah mustah turned left instead of right because Aah found mahself down tha hallway in tha next changing area, tha one closest to tha showers. Gambit was in there standin in tha aisle fresh outah tha shower, locker open, and butt ass naked. He had a serious semi. Aah made eye contact with him, smiled, and kept walkin but once Aah reached tha shower area Aah realized what Aah’d done and came tah mah sense. Turnin around, Aah doubled back. Walkin back towards Gambit from tha opposite direction I could see his naked rear as Aah approached. He was perfect; tall, tanned, and much defined. He’s taller than me and Aah noticed his long hairy legs reaching up high tah his lightly haired butt, which was tight and well rounded. His cheeks were noticeably lighter than tha rest of his body, a dark tan started at his waistline, and he had a triangle of fine hairs on his lower back just above his ass crack. His upper back looked strong and was well muscled. Aah’d seen him shirtless several times before, but never really gazed.

“You envie what you see mon ami?” Gambit said without turning around. Aah stopped and we stood there, me facing his rear, him totally naked and me dressed. Aah could tell that he had one hand on his cock and that he was slowly pulling it. Aah debated mah response for a second in mah head. Aah was a tad horny, and Aah knew Aah could get mahself real horny real quick if Aah wanted to, but Aah was tired, and Aah suspected Gambit might be messin with me. After all, yah can’t really trust anybody who talks all French-like and foreign tha way he does. Plus, his creepy rapey hyptno power weirded me tha hell out. Aah‘m from Kentucky and if anybody’s gonna take sexual advantage of me, Aah want it done tha old fashioned way, with alcohol and drugs. That in mind, Aah walked past him and got about half way tah tha exit door when Aah changed mah mind and walked back towards where he was. Aah dropped mah gym bag down on tha bench in front ah mah locker. He wasn’t surprised Aah was back. He was still naked and now he was fully hard. His dick was longer than mine, at least 8.5 inches, and he was uncut. His foreskin was still rolled up over mostah his head even though he had a complete erection. Aah had never seen a foreskin on a hard cock like his before. He looked right at me and startled me with his gaze. His ruby-red irises shone at me and were enhanced by his coal black eyeballs and Aah was almost amazed by how incredibly attractive he was. He continued tah stare right intah me and he guided mah gaze downward with his eyes tah his cock, which he was holding tightly by tha root. 

“Finish yet?” Aah quietly said with a smile. He answered coyly “non, not yet...” Aah leaned against tha corner locker, and watched him work on his manhood. He squeezed and stoked it with one hand while tha other held tight around tha base, chokin tha blood flow out of it and causin it tah swell. Tha veins in his cock bulged and it throbbed in his hand. His head was engorged and turnin purple; his shaft was a shade of deep red and violet. He wasn’t pre cumming at all and his head looked bone dry. His balls were being held tight at tha top of his scrote by tha same hand that was ringing his dick and they hung down beneath his hand loose and free. His sack was as hairy as mine an Aah could see his pubic hair spreading out behind tha thumb that was pressing round tha top of his dick. His pubes were full and thick; a deep shade of brown. It looked like he had trimmed them but they were still long, just not wild, and Aah could see that they wrapped around tha base of his cock and connected with tha hair on his balls. From his pubic area, hair trailed up pelvis and V-belt tah his navel where it grew in a triangle up his abdominals and ran up tah link with tha hair on his chest which spread out in a diamond pattern from tha center of his chest. Tha outer ends reached just out tah his nipples. “Unzip,” he said, and motioned towards mah crotch with his index finger while his hand was still moving up and down on his cock. Aah undid mah belt and tha top button and unzipped mah jeans. Aah pulled em open and down just past mah ass and Aah lifted mah sweater so he could see some of tha hair on mah abdomen. Mah cock was bulging in mah black boxer briefs and he could see tha size of mah dick. “Whip it out jeune homme,” he asked with a cocky growl. I looked back over mah shoulder and obliged him, pullin mah underwear down and puttin tha waistband under mah balls. 

Mah hard cock stood at attention, curving slightly to mah left. Aah tugged on mahself a bit and Gambit gazed on as he pumped his fist up and down on his cock. “Mon Dieu!!” he let out as he tilted his head back and released a steady groan. Thick molten white cum erupted from his engorged cock and flowed with speed down his hand, coating his knuckles in an opaque sticky glaze. His head expanded and contracted as spurt after spurt of thick semen gushed out in a seemingly endless flow and cum dripped all over tha floor beneath him, some of it falling ontah his feet. He groaned again, and leaned forward against his open locker, bracing himself with his non cum-covered hand. Aah looked him in tha eye, smiled, and sprayed mah load out in a couple of steady but watery jets. Mah load wasn’t as thick as it usually is but there was still a fair amount of cum. Aah squeezed tha head of mah dick between mah thumb and forefinger and pushed out tha cum that remained inside. Aah brought mah fingers up tah mah mouth and licked tha hot cum off. Aah repackaged mah man parts, zipped up and closed mah belt than went on mah way, stopping for mah gym back as Aah left. Aah couldn’t swear but Aah think Gambit had wanted tah jerk off again.

**Author's Note:**

> " />
> 
> " />


End file.
